Vorágine
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Tormenta. Deseo. Maldiciones que cruzan de un lado a otro. Pero no pueden contra la vorágine de sentimientos que los rodea... Sirius/Bella. Explícito. One-Shoot


**La Vorágine**

Caminaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sus pasos retumbaban en la madera produciendo un sonido inquietante. En su mano, una taza de café humeante descansaba, siendo olvidada. Sus ojos se posaban instintivamente sobre la puerta de la pequeña habitación. Un lugar cálido, alumbrado tenuemente por las llamas de una chimenea encendida. Las paredes desnudas de cualquier adorno, solo la oscura madera de pino que se dejaba entrever por las sombras ondulantes del fuego.

Caminaba. Y su capa negra producía un tenue sonido, el sonido de la tela al roce. Su pelo negro, cayendo libremente por la espalda, de un lacio perfecto. Y su cara contorsionada por el nerviosismo y la espera.

Se sentó en una butaca cerca del fuego, con la vista fija en la puerta. Movía sus pies constantemente, que repiqueteaban en el suelo. Un repiqueteo de impaciencia, mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios, y tomaba un pequeño sorbo.

Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa… y quizá, asta un poco asustada. No le gustaba esperar. No le gustaba _esperarle_. Se sentía impotente, allí, sentada como una amante desesperada, como lo que _no era_. No lo necesitaba. No.

Llevo su mano libre a la cara, apartándose un mechón de pelo rebelde que se había escapado. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar la razón por la que estaba allí, en esa alejada cabaña al sur de Londres. _Simplemente debo esperar_, pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Era cuestión de paciencia. Era sencillo, estaba todo pensado con fría precisión. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin abrir los ojos, apretando con fuerza la taza entre sus dedos. Estaba rabiosa. No le gustaba esta situación, pendiente de su llegada. Y un ataque de duda, la hizo pensar que no vendría. Era lo lógico. Él era inteligente y se habría dado cuenta de que aquello o presagiaba nada bueno. No vendría… la espera habría sido en vano, y ella habría fracasado en su misión. La consumió el odio por unos instantes.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa de júbilo atravesó sus finos y rojos labios. La mirada gris fija en la puerta. Lentamente, pero decidida, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

.- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo con una mueca de satisfacción y desprecio la mujer.

.- También yo – contestó el hombre que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, con una tranquilidad inquietante.

.- Sería lo más propio de ti, nada de que asombrarme, Sirius.

El hombre la miró un momento, y luego comenzó a reír. Su pelo negro, igual al de la mujer, estaba recogido en una coleta baja, dejando escapar mechones rebeldes por su atractivo rostro.

.- Cómo veo, Bella, crees que me conoces demasiado. Muy propio de ti, creer más de lo que es. Nada de que asombrarse – contestó el hombre siguiendo el juego impuesto por la mujer.

Los ojos grises de Bellatrix relampaguearon de furia. La mirada gélida que le dedicó, hubiera engendrado el terror en cualquier mortal racional. Pero Sirius no era de esos.

.- Es imposible no conocer a la familia, primo. La sangre une. ¿No lo crees? Te conozco, mi sangre te conoce… igual que tú a mí. Entiéndelo de una vez, primo, tu sangre tira más que tu cerebro.

.- Eso crees.

El silencio solo fue roto por la risa estridente y satisfecha de Bellatrix. Lo hacía enfadar, y ese era su juego favorito. Aún no entendía porque tanta aversión por la sangre Black. Que era lo único que realmente importaba. Sangre pura, cautivadora. Lo único que realmente tenía valor en su primo, era la sangre.

.- ¿No piensas entrar? – preguntó Bellatrix entre divertida y ansiosa. Un brillo indescifrable en su mirada.

.- No pensaba… - aclaró Sirius mientras entraba a la cabaña apartando a Bellatrix de su camino de muy malos modos. No iba a darle el gusto de que se riera de él. No otra vez, como cuando era un adolescente. Ahora estaba dispuesto a demostrarle todo lo Black que podía ser, si se lo proponía. Un poco de su propio veneno, le vendría bien. - ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó con un tono irritado.

.- _Matarte…_

Bellatrix susurró aquellas palabras como si fueran las más graciosas y obvias del mundo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Gris contra gris. _Tormenta_. Un remolino de frases nunca dichas que se cruzaban en forma de mirada.

Una sonrisa bailarina, casi surrealista, atravesaba el rostro de la mujer. Mientras un brillo de locura se dejaba ver en sus ojos. Pero Sirius no temía. Mantenía la mirada fija en aquella mujer desequilibrada, y endemoniadamente sensual.

.- ¡Ay! Sirius… Sirius… - susurraba Bella, mientras le daba la espalda a su primo y se dirigía a la chimenea – Siempre fuiste demasiado ingenuo, ¿sabes? – Decía con un tono propio de quién le está diciendo una verdad oculta a su hijo – Demasiado soñador, con tus ideas de salvar al mundo. Con tu fascinación por los impuros. A veces dudo que corra sangre Black por tus venas…

.- ¿Qué quieres? – La interrumpió Sirius con una mueca de odio en su rostro – No creo que estemos aquí para discutir mis debilidades. No me interesa lo que tu lengua de víbora tenga para decirme.

.- Tienes razón. No estamos aquí para eso. Solo trataba de ser amable – dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Se giró, dándole la espalda a su primo nuevamente. En una fracción de segundo, su rostro se contorsionó por la furia. Con un movimiento rápido y certero, se giró nuevamente, varita en mano. - _¡Crucio!_

.- _¡Protego!_ – Sirius fue rápido, y esquivó con facilidad la imperdonable de su prima.

La risa de Bellatrix inundó la estancia. Una risa fría, desequilibrada, que helaba la sangre. Una risa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Con la vista fija en su adversario y la varita apuntando a su pecho.

Sirius la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban la maldad de su prima. Y su corazón se contraía. Sabía que era verdad lo que ella le había dicho, que pretendía matarlo. Pero por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes que compartía con ella, y se le hacía difícil creer que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo realmente. Pero la expresión de su prima, le decía lo contrario. Debía actuar, olvidarse de que era Bellatrix. Levantó la varia, dispuesto a atacar.

.- _¡Sectusempra!_ – pero su prima fue más rápida que sus pensamientos. La maldición que le mandó, sin dejar de reírse como una loca, dio de lleno en su mejilla.

Llevó los dedos hacia su rostro. Su mirada se llenó de impotencia. Podía sentir como la sangre resbalaba por su mano, y el escozor del corte en su cara. Miró a Bella. Pero esta no dejaba de reírse, y su varita aún estaba amenazante en su mano. La sangre resbalaba… Sangre. Eso que tanto le importaba a Bella. _Su sangre_. La miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, y la mano aún sosteniendo su herida. Levantó la varita.

.- _¡Expelliarmus!_

.- _¡Protego!_

Aquello estaba resultando sumamente divertido para ella. Mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. A decir verdad, estaba un poco decepcionada de su primo. Luego de tanto alarde, esperaba algo mejor, un duelo más reñido, mas sanguinario. Pero contra todo pronóstico, su primo no estaba dando batalla.

.- ¿Ves? Eres demasiado débil, Sirius. No mereces ser un Black. ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de lanzarme un hechizo! ¿Pretendes que te mate sin más? ¿No vas a darle algo de diversión a tu prima favorita? – terminó Bellatrix con un tono mordaz y frustrado.

Sirius la miró durante unos minutos, en silencio. Tratando de no demostrar que sus palabras le habían afectado. No, no era capaz de atacarla. No sería capaz de hacerle daño. No sabía porque. Quizá Bella tuviera razón, y su sangre se lo impedía. Solo sabía que cada vez que levantaba la varita para hacerle algo de daño, para devolverle un poco del sufrimiento que ella le había dado, la imagen de una Bella adolescente, sonriente, y tomada de su mano en los jardines de Grimmauld Place, aparecía en su mente. Y era incapaz de borrar esa imagen. Incapaz de olvidar como se sentían sus labios entre los copos de nieve. Incapaz de olvidar que esa mano, que ahora pretendía matarlo, alguna vez estuvo enredada en sus cabellos, y que muchas veces lo tocaron en sus sueños húmedos. Era incapaz de matarla. Y ella lo sabía, y se reía de eso.

.- Mátame. Hazlo de una vez. Pero no pretendas que te de la satisfacción un duelo - Dijo Sirius, mirándola serio a los ojos. Y otra vez, los remolinos de grises, a veces, en el caso de Bella, con betas de negro.

No era cobarde. Simplemente era un estúpido. Así se sentía. Había venido dispuesto a atacar, a jugar sucio como ella. Pero verla allí, después de tantos años y tantos sueños, lo había tomado por sorpresa. No sería capaz de matarla. Aunque fuese matar o morir, no sería capaz de matar a la única mujer que odiaba tanto, que casi llegaba a amar odiarla. La única mujer amaba tanto, que casi llegaba a odiar amarla. La miró, parado frente a ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Y su cuerpo se recortaba contra las llamas. Un cuerpo de mujer, eclipsante, obra de artes oscuras, que estaba hecho para el delirio del hombre.

.- ¿De veras lo quieres así? – Dijo Bella mientras se acercaba hasta su primo. Estiró la mano libre de la varita, y la llevó a su rostro. Sirius estaba quieto, con la mirada fija en ella. Llevó un dedo hasta la herida y lo cubrió de sangre. Formó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba el dedo a su boca.

Sintió el sabor dulce de la sangre Black. Sonrió, para sus adentros. Él era su sangre, aunque la negara, siempre habría algo de ella en él. Y eso la hacía sentirse importante, feliz. Y tener a Sirius ahí, parado como una estatua frente a ella, impotente, hacía que la sangre hierva en sus venas. Y se sintió estúpida por haber estado nerviosa, minutos antes, a la espera de su presa. Sonrió con malicia, mientras perfilaba la mandíbula de Sirius con su dedo. Siempre sería un Black. Con el orgullo inquebrantable, diciéndole que lo matara antes de darle satisfacción a ella y traicionar sus principios. _Inocente_, pensó.

.- _¡Crucio!_ – dijo con la varita fija en el estómago de Sirius.

Cayó al suelo. Contorsionado por el dolor. Pero no gimió, no gritó. Y Bella sonrió. Porque otra vez era ella la que dominaba. Porque lo odiaba. Lo odiaba desde que ocupó su mente. Y quería verlo sufrir. Porque ella no se perdonaba haber caído. Ella no se perdonaba haberse enamorado de un traidor a la sangre. Y lo odiaba, por es razón, y por muchas más…

Sirius se levantó. Con toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba, y con los restos de dolor esparcidos por su cuerpo. La crueldad en la mirada de Bella. La sonrisa de superación en sus labios. Y el odio. Como una daga. Por haber sucumbido ante su prima.

Olvidó la varita. Solo quería dañarla. Lastimarla. La tomo por el como, con fuerza, haciendo que quedara a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Y lo invadió el olor del deseo.

.- ¿Contenta? ¿Orgullosa? O… ¿Decepcionada porque no te atreviste con un _Avada_? – Preguntó Sirius con rabia contenida en su voz – Dime, Bella, dime como te sientes ahora.

.- Desilusionada - la mirada cargada de ironía – _de ti_.

Fueron las palabras de Bellatrix. O quizá, el tenerla tan cerca, a escasos centímetros. Pero el deseo pudo más que la razón. Y en un acto reflejo, juntó sus labios a los de su prima, que aún no dejaba de sonreír. Los presionó con fuerza, como queriendo borrar la expresión de su boca. Los presionó, y recorrió con su lengua sus finos labios apretados.

Tomada por sorpresa. Los ojos abiertos y destellando furia, saltaron chispas de su varita. Lo odiaba. Odiaba su olor a deseo. Odiaba sus labios sensuales y excitantes.

.- _Crucio_ - Susurró Bella en el oído de Sirius. Y el rayo de luz roja ni siquiera fue visible de la varita, apretada al cuerpo de Sirius.

Su primo, ni siquiera cayó esta vez. Simplemente se aferró con una fuerza sobrehumana al cuerpo de Bella, desgarrándole la túnica. Separó sus labios y puedo ver los ojos de él, inundados por el dolor, pero abiertos, fijos en ella. Su rostro desfigurado en una mueca desesperada. Sentía como ardían sus huesos. Y sonrío, por provocarle dolor, luego de tal humillación.

Y llevada por Satán, o tal vez, por impulsos que guardaba en lo que se debería llamar corazón, Bellatrix paró la maldición. Miró su rostro, y sus labios… y lo besó. Lo besó con una pasión asesina.

Sirius aún con dolor en su cuerpo, aún con la dignidad mancillada. Correspondió al beso de su prima, entre sangre y dolor. Correspondió al beso salvaje, mientras notaba como las uñas de ella iban lastimándole en cuello. Pero no le importó. Se dejó hacer daño. Un daño tan placenteo como aquél, él no podría negarse. A tener a su prima ahí, besándolo con fuerza, buscando llegar al fondo de su boca, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón. Y no tardó en actuar.

La tomó por la cintura, y le atrajo aún más a él, si eso era posible. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando con insistencia cada rincón de piel. Bella dejó escapar un leve gemido, mientras desgarraba la capa del hombre y la tiraba a un lado, dejando al descubierto su torso. Lo arañó. Lo lastimó. Hasta que su espalda no fue más que un surco rojo.

Mientras Sirius acariciaba su pierna, levemente levantada y entrelazada a su cintura, y besaba su cuello dejando un rastro de sangre de su mejilla en él, su clavícula… y su capa impedía que llegase más abajo.

De in tirón brusco, Bella se quitó la capa, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, nublada por el deseo.

Por un momento Sirius dejó su delicado trabajo. Se quedó estático, observando a su prima. Un delicado conjunto de lencería negro, era lo único que lo separaba de las puertas del infierno… o del cielo. Sin pensar más, se inclinó hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Sintió como se estremecía al contacto por encima de la ropa. No podía creer. Estaba a punto de matarlo, y ahora la tenía ahí, quitándose la ropa por iniciativa propia… era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Bellatrix no quería pensar. Sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que matarlo ahí mismo, soltar una _Avada_ despiadado y acabar con aquella persona que le estaba quitando el autocontrol. Lo odiaba. Pero se sentía demasiado excitada como para matarlo sin que termine lo que había empezado. Ni siquiera Rodolphus, su marido, ni sus incontables amantes, habían logrado las sensaciones que Sirius le estaba robando. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la mano, y lo llevó hasta la chimenea. De un movimiento rápido y brusco, apartó la butaca que había. Lo miró, mezcla deseo con odio, algo que Sirius comprendía. Se tumbó en la alfombra y sonrió.

Una sonrisa sensual e incitante, hasta el cansancio. Y Sirius no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad. Se acercó a sus labios, y ella lo recibió desbordada de pasión. Con sus manos, se encargó de deshacerse del molesto sostén. Y sucumbió ante el deseo de tener aquellos pechos. Los lamió, los besó, jugó con su pezón mordiéndolo con cuidado. Y a cada gemido de Bellatrix, se sentía más tentado de tenerla.

Sin dejar de besar sus pechos, descendió su mano hasta sus muslos. Una corriente de deseo lo atravesó al notar a su prima excitada hasta el límite gracias a sus caricias. Comenzó a jugar por encima de su ropa interior, notando la humedad en ella, y la necesidad de ambos de ir más allá. Eran caricias suaves, roces a penas perceptibles, pero que en aquella zona del cuerpo producían escalofríos.

Pero Bellatrix no estaba para juegos de seducción de enamorados. Ella quería sentir. Así que giró, y tumbó a Sirius de espaldas en el suelo. Se subió a horcajadas y comenzó a desprenderle el pantalón con brío. Sonrió satisfecha al dejar al descubierto la excitación de su primo. Y comenzó con movimientos bruscos, y salvajes a tocarlo. Mientras mordía desesperadamente su pecho desnudo. Descendió con sus besos para nada castos, hasta su abdomen, y pudo notar una leve convulsión de deseo en Sirius. Sonrió nuevamente. De todas formas, lo estaba lastimando, y ella a eso, lo sabía.

Tomo el miembro de Sirius entre sus manos, y lo llevó a la boca. Pero para nada fue un acto sensual, más bien, fue despiadado. Y Sirius estallaba de placer en su boca.

Se sentó, sudoroso, aún con su prima encima. Y se deleitó con la visión. Húmeda, excitada, despeinada, y con el deseo llameando en su pupila gris. La tumbó nuevamente y comenzó a besar sus muslos, con pasión. Se internó de repente en su sexo, haciendo que Bella gimiera de puro placer. Jugó con su lengua, despacio, torturándola. Jugó con sus dedos, sintiendo como comenzaban a convulsionarse sus músculos, y los mojaba más de lo normal, y un gemido llegaba junto con el orgasmo.

.- Te quiero dentro, Sirius – dijo Bella con la voz tomada por el deseo y la necesidad, en un arrebato de placer desenfrenado.

Y él no se hizo esperar. Se tumbó encima de ella, y presionó un poco, haciendo que Bella se entregara y soltara un suspiro ahogado por el placer. Comenzó a moverse dentro e ella, primero despacio, como saboreando cada exquisito movimiento. Acción y reacción, es lo que rige, a cada subida de velocidad o profundidad, un gemido a conjunto.

Nuevamente Bellatrix al mando, sentada sobre él, sintiéndolo dentro, muy adentro. Y el placer nublaba su vista y su razón. Moviéndose rápido, acompañando el ritmo, con un movimiento circular de sus caderas. Y lo odiaba por hacerla sentir eso. Un placer infinitamente mayor al que cualquier hombre podía darle. Y veía a los ojos de Sirius, estallando por momentos. Y próxima al clímax, aumentó la velocidad, sintiendo como su primo comenzaba a temblar. Y dominaba, y lo odiaba… y el orgasmo conjunto no se hizo esperar.

Cayó rendida sobre su pecho. Sirius aún no podía creerlo. Comenzó a acariciar su pelo, húmedo por el sudor. Besó su frente, recorrió su espalda con sus manos. Llevó sus dedos hasta sus ojos, y comprobó que los tenía cerrados. Suspiró… aquello era una locura. Una locura desgarradoramente apetecible. Se incorporó sobre un codo, y la observó. Necesitaba decir algo, pero sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios en ese momento, sería una estupidez.

Lentamente Bellatrix abrió sus ojos. Estaba enojada, furiosa. Había caído en su juego. Levantó la vista y lo miró. Por un momento, pensó ver ternura en su mirada. Pero no quería notarla. No podía sucumbir ante él. Tendría que matarlo… _pero no ahora_, pensó.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, bajo la atenta mirada de su primo, que aún seguía en la misma posición, sin decir nada.

Lo miró a los ojos.

Y en sus miradas, una _vorágine_ de sentimientos. Pasiones y odios. Recuerdos y olvidos. Placeres y rencores.

Caminó hasta la puerta. Y antes de abrirla para marcharse bajo la nieve, se giró.

.- _¡Crucio!_ – y nuevamente la maldición impactó a Sirius, tirado sobre la alfombra retorciéndose del dolor. Sonrió con suficiencia. – Adiós, primo. Hoy estaba de buen humor, ¿sabes? No quería estropearlo manchando mis manos con tu sangre – dijo más para ella, que para Sirius, que aún sentía el dolor calando sus huesos.

Una mirada de odio. No lo había matado, que decepción, pero le había hecho suficiente daño. Y salió de la casa. Feliz. A fin de cuentas, _ella era Bellatrix Black_.

_Lucy Diamonds._

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._

_**Estoy loca. Desesperada. Asustada. Excitada. ¡Oh! Cuantas emociones juntas. ¡No se de donde salió esto! Nunca había escrito algo tan… sádico. Tan poco romántico. ¡Y es muy difícil escribir a Bellatrix! para que siga siendo ella, claro, y no transformarla en una enamorada cursi. Me senté frente a la pantalla, y luego de unos cuantos cigarrillos, un café bien cargado y dos horas: ¡¡Estaba esto en la pantalla, antes en blanco!! Agradecería enormemente las opiniones, en serio, ya sean tomatazos o algún 'ha estado bien, pero déjalo ya ¿quieres?' jeje… ¡Estoy en un estado de locura difícilmente remediable! Necesito críticas, ¡Por favor!**_

_**Bueno, ya os lo aburro más, solo espero sus comentarios, y algún que otro pedido de renuncia. Muchos besos a todas, y gracias por leer. Anita.**_


End file.
